battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
UAV-1
The Northrop Grumman MQ-8 Fire Scout is an unmanned autonomous helicopter unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) developed by Northrop Grumman for use by the United States Armed Forces. The Fire Scout is designed to provide reconnaissance, situational awareness, aerial fire support and precision targeting support for ground, air and sea forces. The initial RQ-8A version was based on the Schweizer 330, while the enhanced MQ-8B was derived from the Schweizer 333. The larger MQ-8C Fire-X variant is based on the Bell 407.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Northrop_Grumman_MQ-8_Fire_Scout Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer The UAV-1 makes its only appearance in the mission Heavy Metal, where Marlowe uses it to destroy enemy tanks and anti-tank launchers. Compared to the multiplayer counterpart, the UAV-1 has a faster reload speed and the ability to zoom in. Multiplayer The UAV-1 appears as a usable vehicle on most multiplayer maps. It can be piloted by going to the control terminal. The UAV-1 will spawn next to the terminal, and it can be flown by the player. Compared to other aircraft, it is significantly easier to fly the UAV-1. Players use the movement controls to control movement and the look controls to look around. There is also an ascend and descend command. The driver is defenseless at the terminal while controlling it. The UAV-1 is able to laser-designate targets for a powerful guided missile launched from a friendly support aircraft. This is done by pressing primary fire and aiming to guide the missile. The missile can be steered in flight, much like the M136 AT4 and anti-tank turrets, and are capable of destroying any tank/IFV in one shot (provided it being a direct hit to the rear armor). The missile has a 25-second reload time; Quick Reload Package reduces this. The UAV-1 has no alternate weapon, unless the Alternate Weapon or Smoke Countermeasures Specialization is used. Alternate Weapon gives the UAV-1 a machine gun that kills in approximately 10 shots (5 on Hardcore) that can overheat. Smoke Countermeasures allows the UAV-1 to launch a volley of smoke grenades at the targeted location. If the UAV-1 is destroyed, the terminal destroyed, or the driver killed, it will be offline for 2 minutes before becoming available again. Exiting the UAV station after having activated the UAV will destroy it. Even if the UAV is safely on the ground, it will self-destruct upon the player leaving the station. Gallery BFBC2 UAV Stats.png|The UAV-1's in-game description. UAV.jpg|The UAV-1 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Trivia *The Barrett M95 sniper rifle can destroy a UAV with one shot, due to its anti-materiel round. *The UAV is also useful for getting the "Airkill" (roadkill with a helicopter) Achievement/Trophy because it is small and quiet and has quick recovery time. *In singleplayer, the Optic specialization is activated with the Up D-Pad Button/MMB, but in multiplayer, you have to use R1/RT/RMB to activate it if it's selected. *It shares its design with MQ-8 Fire Scout. *If the UAV is directly destroyed or the player controlling is shot, the player does not get the "vehicle damage" bonus. However, shooting the control terminal with an explosive or a Repair Tool will give both bonuses, as well as kill the player controlling it. *The UAV can also be used to destroy an enemy helicopter. While it is hard to destroy them with the machine gun or the guided missiles, the UAV can be flown into the helicopters rotors. This will commonly destroy the helicopter and leave the UAV still operational. *Throughout the player's session with the UAV-1, background chatter from a real-life gunship strafing run recording can be heard. References Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Helicopters Category:Drones